everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane O'Rouge
Bane O'Rouge is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor of Johnny from The Banks Of The Red Roses. In the destiny conflict, he aligns with the Rebels. Destined to be disowned by his family if ever married and at the cost of his life or otherwise brutally murder his love thanks to the cursed pen knife he had been given, Bane is doing whatever he can to prevent this tragedy from happening, even at the expense of his own freedom. He now has a RP Tumblr. Check it out here! Character Personality In the presence of others, Bane displays from no reaction to biting mockery to explosive rage. Most of the time, he's just the silent jerk who just pushes you out of his way, a bit harder than a normally tolerable push as to minorly agitate others. If interaction is induced, he would try to shoo people off with a flick of his blade pointing right at their heads, followed by a serpentine tone of his voice. There are those times when he would like to actively induce agitation by mocking their statements by distorting their statements or through sudden outbursts of dark humor and harmless death threats (because he never actually majorly physically hurts anybody), which come in the forms of throwing out some snarky insults, gently pointing at ideal stabbing areas or slamming the "victim" on a flat surface and pinning the blade onto one of their sleeves or collar while shouting at their faces. His phrases are tailored to each situation to create the most cringeworthy effect possible. Such behaviour is merely driven by fear, as Bane is afraid he would end up hurting others so tries to push then out actively in the first place. He is seemingly a plain bully but still there are meritable aspects within him as he actually isn't inherently bad. Much like glass the rugged tyrant he makes of himself is simply a hard cover for his fragile heart. Bane is still a person who is willing to help others, on the condition that is is truly necessary. He would aid people in circumstances where it is unlikely that they'd be able to fend for themselves (say, you fell into a river or sth or simply stumble upon an asssignment that's hard for you to do on your own) and requires no credit. His kindness is also saved for business deals. Although he might be notorious as a monster within school grounds, to some individuals within and mostly others of the outside world, Bane is a generous entrepreneur. If his harsh statements happen to personally affect the targeted person, he would take it back by trying to gently talk it through. Generally speaking, Bane is working to form an ambiguous identity for himself, not one to be trusted yet not the most detestable, with intentions of keeping others as well as himself safe. Basically, he's mean when he wants to and nice when he needs to. Hobbies and interests Bane has developed some interesting skills from his inheritance of the destiny, which are as follows: *Music: He has an acute sense of remembering musical notes in tunes and songs, being able to listen to them once then writting them down with accuracy. This comes in handy for his tune box business, in which it is needed for making coding for his boxes. *Mechanical engineering: Tick tock, wind the clock. Dj, blow the speakers up! *Penmanship: Bane is skillful at the art of calligraphy and images composed of words. Other than making posters to advertise his work, Bane also does then as a way to calm himself. *Chemistry and Botany: Having so many rose bushes growing around his house, too much for just compost and has lead to his garden flooding with petals, Bane has tried to find other uses for them. Hence, a blooming interest in botany and distillation. Inheriting his mother's brewing skills from her days working at a tea shop, combined with some personal studies, he has been able to create not only some fresh brew but extract oils, perfect for his easily cracking skin. *Cooking: As the saying goes, the fastest way to someone's heart is through their stomach and that's a motto Bane lives by. He's a pretty good dessert chef who knows how to whip his cream and cook his candy just right. It's a shame this is hardly displayed anywhere other than in Home Evilnomics or the comfort of his mansion. However, one can still have a chance of tasting his treats as a promotion for his clockwork products as Bane offers one for every purchase, with a new recipe every week. During fairests, he may also offer a mini catering service. Appearance Bane can be considered something between a daydream and a nightmare. In terms of stature, he is a bit short for his age, standing at only 5'6". Bane is a lanky ectomorph with very slender, boney fingers. Paleness is desirable for many people. However, he's so pale that his veins become visible in many areas: his checks, nose, eyelids, neck and arms are the most obvious places. Being mainly purple in color, they give the impression that he might be dead (however, this is totally not true). Bane possesses vibrant hazel eyes that are so wide and vivid they stare into your souls, further emphisized by a few red veins. He has strawberry blonde hair curled up in little ringlets that fall over his shoulders, with some strands falling over those eyes, adding to the ambigiouity and shadiness of the lad. Portrayers In live-action, he would be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. Given his experience with roles of the same "handsome creep" archetype (say Jace Wayland, Caius Volturi...) and his general appearance, he seems to make a pretty decent Bane, just needed a few tweaks such as the hair and eyes. In English, he would be voiced by singer and YouTuber Brian O'Reilly, better known as BriBry in both his speaking and singing voice. Fairy tale – The Banks Of Red Roses How the Story Goes It starts with a couple hanging out by the banks of the Red Roses. Johnny takes out an instrument to play for his lovely lady, in which she sighs and asks if he would leave her. In the Scottish version , he takes the girl to a cave where a grave had been dug and filled with roses and stabs her right at the heart with a pen knife. In the Irish version, the couple simply broke up and Johnny moved on to find another lady after telling us this happened because both their families don't approve of this relationship and because his father would rather see him dead while he's still involved. He then briefly gives us a description of his dream wedding. There's also a version where Johnny invites his love to his lodge for tea before dragging her over to the cave or just kills her there. How does Bane come into it? Since Johnny is never meant to be able to maintain a romantic relationship, there would be no (legitimate) biological heirs for there were no weddings. However, the first murder victim of each Johnny would actually live to tell the tale and actually be able to have kids after the story. Bane is the son of the previous first girlfriend, having married a different man. Parallels *Crafts tune boxes and plays the fiddle, which are two of the instruments Johnny is well known to play. *Is a tea addict. In one version, Johnny had invited his love to tea before killing her. * Is a little bit sarcastic and fond of dark humor, referencing Johnny's last words to his love about her grave. Thoughts On Destiny Bane considers his destiny to be a great weight on his shoulders as well as his family. Not only is it a high hurdle to jump over to even have any chance of fulfilling the typical dream of settling down but it also brought back terrrible memories that his beloved parents have once moved on from. Ever since he was bound to this role, Bane's been searching through documents around the manion he now resides looking for a loophole within his curse. He's noticed one in which he'll be safe if his love happens to be orphaned, meaning there's no way he'll face the disaprroval of the parents-in-law and that whether she becomes a runaway depends on the decision of her other guardians. However, Bane's still not taking any chances and it'd be selfish to be joyful over such unfortunate circumstances. Relationships Due to the nature of his destiny, Bane is afraid of social bonds of any kind. Simply put, he's afraid of love, even the platonic kind, since it could develop into the romantic kind. As for negative relationships, he doesn't want to develop those either, as they, in the extreme, could lead to his death, meaning less time to guard and prevent the curse he possesses from being passed on too soon. He doubts anyone has enough responsibilty to endure it, so vows to keep it with himself til the end of his days. Family Parents (Mary and her suitor) "Johnny" was Mary's love in her youth. They gave their hearts to each other but whatever efforts they made, it just wasn't enough to convince her parents (Bane's grandparents) to accept their marriage. Because they were disastisfied with how their daughter was spending so much time with a wanderer, even though nothing bad really happened, they decided to present her with a suitor from the village. At first, Mary refused to fall for the suitor but as he battled it out against her existing love with his own acts of chivalry, her heart was torn. Johnny was struggling to maintain his relationship and became ever so jealous of his competitor that out of rage (and under the influence of his curse), he murdered his dearest. As he rushed to get help, he came across the suitor who was with a search party to locate his future bride who had left for the other. It was only in that very moment that the men put aside their grudges for a common goal when they took her to a doctor, in which Johnny quickly left out of shame, not to be seen alive again. This story has remained a secret of the household for years. All seemed well until the Ever After authorities managed to track Mary down and bestowed upon the wee lad that blasted penknife, which the mistress could recognize it to be what killed her. Nowadays, Bane hardly ever keeps in contact with them. The last time he saw one of them - his mother - was on the last Parent's Day and even then he couldn't spend much quality time with her, instead gave her a headache with his horrid behaviour towards the other kids. The last Johnny Bane doesn't have direct connections to this man other than his past relationship with his mother. Bane has never met him in person before, rather because he's already dead before Bane himself came into being. Friends The closest thing he has to friends are folks in which interaction with them is inevitable. Madeline Hatter Bane's a frequent customer at Maddie's tea shoppe. She's probably the only girl so far aside from his mom that he actually likes and even considers talking to on a normal basis, usually about concepts of time over a cup of rosebud tea. Still. they are only in the friend zone, as the Mad Hatter himself wouldn't let them get any closer if they ever intended so. Bane can often be seen fixing the shop's clocks whenever they stall in exchange for free cake. Ari Strix Being his assigned roommate, there's practically no day they don't spend with each other ever since they took the room. They are practically frienemies, going by the saying "opposites attract". A honey-tongued early bird (Adrian) and the fowl-mouthed night owl (Bane), what could possibly happen? In cold winter nights, Bane sometimes lets Strix sleep in the underbed drawer where straw is usually put for extra warmth on the top bunk, which feels just like a nice and cozy bird's nest. Pet This loner is accompanied by Callia, a goose he was able to summon from Animal Calling. On one of his forced community service sessions, this particular one involving feeding the newly bred dragons for the dragon games (after the one in the movie), he had been chosen by a little earth dragon in which he at first tried to shoo it away but then had to reluctantly accepted it for there was no way to make her let go of his leg and he named her Hexblume. Bane also accidentally spilled some pixie dust onto one of his works-in-progress, resulting in an animatronic flying monkey coming to life that became another companion for him, usually put on duty of cranking his orchestrion while Bane does his business. Romance Bane is least interested in this nonsense, for it is the nonsense that would lead him into killing the one who's involved or it's him who's going to the grave. But his natural "charm" is something he can't deny and it's making him the lady's man he never wanted to be. The fowl attitude he always displays has the main purpose of the debunking those fantasies that such "young lasses whom are easily led astray" have so he could be left in peace and that they could be safe, yet still there are some who refuse to listen to this warning sign. For some reason (which the growing popularity of vampire romance novels in the recent years could be a good explanation), they're still suckers for his deathly aura. In terms of orientation, he is straight but he tries to rub it off as an aroace. He is shown to freak out more easily and shoo off mostly girls and seems to be more comfortable around guys because he believes he'd never see them THAT way. However, he's starting to get worried if he should be shooing off dudes too when standards for destnies have been looser than before and that those lovey-dovey feelings should come from them, meaning his range of victims becomes larger. After all, a certain kiss (seen Dragon Games, yet?) proved that to likely to be true and that anything that can fill general critereas in a role will WORK. Grizzabella Felony (aka Grizzane/Strawberry Ice Cream Float Grape Soda) To be frank, this was something Bane never expected. After all his efforts at shooing people off, still there was a lass who was oblivious to all his acts. He had no idea it could have come to this, they've only just met when she bumped into him in the hallway and he, as usual was an absolute jerk to her (to anyone, really), getting her up in the worst fashion, have pulled her hand so hard one would think he could have dislocated her wrist. Bella displayed strange behavior while Bane held her hand, her eyes dilating , envisioning a knight in shining armor with sweet words slipping out of his mouth, which were in fact screams of anger of a thug. Now, she's stalking almost everywhere and Bane's trying his best to get rid of this lousy crush. Aqua Doux They met while he was just dragging around his vending trailer through the woods, just said "hi" after spotting Aqua training there and went on his way. Unbeknownst to him, she too was bitten by the love bug. This frankly went completely unnoticed. They currently share the same locker row and he just passes by, completely oblivious to the affections that she has for him. Enemies School Counselors Due to the dangers lying within his unsuitable attitude for his destiny and aggressive behaviour towards the student body, he had been admitted to counseling sessions, first by Ms Goose then now Baba Yaga, after the former had given up after months of getting her feathers plucked for quill pens. Ms Goose was trying to condition him to be more positive, while Yaga suggested he should further give in to his dark side, but in a managable way of course. The former had the original get-go from Grimm and when it failed, the Slavic witch took the job, brainstorming vicious ideas to make the boy give in to his inner demons. Swan Maidens The thing about getting quality feathers for caligraphy is that's hard to fine them for a cheap price. Surely, he's been picking them from geese for a while but they were a bit too hard and since swan feathers are known for their great flexibility; however they're pricey. Considering a swan maiden moults when switching between forms, Bane had begun to keep an eye on them in search for free quills, as well as taking this as an opportunity to further increase his weird reputation with all the awkward assumptions people would make. Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: 'Muse-ic Class -Prof. Pied Piper '''2nd Period: '''Advanced Wooing - Prof. Knight '''3rd Period: '''General Villainy - Madame Baba Yaga '''4th Period: '''Hexonomics - Prof. Rumpelstilskin '''5th Period: '''Grimmnastics - Coach Gingerbreadman '''6th Period: '''Home Evilnomics - Mr. Badwolf '''Extra Period: '''Counseling - Mother Goose (Former), Madame Baba Yaga (Current) Trivia *Bane's birthday is on May 1st (May Day). Cuz that's when "the meadows they are gay". *He can read and speak French. Even though it is not a destiny requirement, it is a necessity that would do him good for his clockmaking business as many of the terms in the field are in French. Theme songs *Bane's main theme song would be Half The World Away by Oasis . * A secondary theme is Little Ripper Boy by Pianobench, as suggested by Hiddenfolk. Quotes Notes * '"Bane O'Rouge" is literally a pun on the title of the ballad, The Banks Of Red Roses. Note that "Bane" literally means sth that spoils or kills, suggesting the murderous role he's meant to play. Speaking of "spoils", it does give a hint on his very spoiled personality. "Rouge" means red in French but it also means thief in English. Red as in the bloodshed and the color of the roses. Johnny is a bit of a casanova who "steals hearts". Also, reference to the term "go rouge" suggests how Bane intends to deviate from his tale. Simple put, his name relatively means "Red Death" or "Life Taker". Kabalarians offer a pretty detailed analysis of his first name, which surprisingly matches his current personality. * His accent is derived from this translator: http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/irish-translator.asp This is only meant to give an impression on what pronunciation and slang he would likely use. In reality, his actual voice isn't as hard to make out as the translator. * Bane's appearence is meant to reflect 18th century beauty standards (pale skin with faint veins, lustrous long hair) but with a little eerie twist. His signature penknife hairstick idea came pretty randomly, when Sola noticed how the slender handles of some old Elizabethan carved penknives looked like sticks and when man buns were totally a thing. * His looks are loosely based on the representation of Pierre Gringoire in the French musical adaption of Victor Hugo's novel, Notre-Dame De Paris, stemming from Sola being bombarded with replays of the musical. * Apparently, the reason why his clothes are so elaborate was because Sola wanted to headcanon what an "ultra-canon" male character would look like, as most of the canon male characters of the show don't seem to get as much creative attention, having plainer clothes (this might be just because of gender roles or because they are relatively minor characters). *A retired character that can be considered the creative predecessor of Bane is Sophia Jenkins, sharing many similar qualities, such as appearance and personality. Gallery BaneO'RougeFanArt.png|by RoybelGirl Jerk_by_randomutau-d9lz45d.gif|by randomutau BaneORangeFanArt.png|Somebody spilled the shrinking potion! (by Rudino.raagas) Bane_Fanart.png|By SleepySheepyzzz Grumpy.jpg|Ah, roomies ClockpunkDiscJockey.PNG|Original version of wave 2 Baneorougegf.png|Original Getting Fairest design by TaylorRocks Category:Characters Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Males Category:Folk Songs Category:Rebels Category:Demiromantic Category:Successors Category:Commoners Category:Antagonists Category:Ace af